


I'm Lost and I'm Found

by wordslinging



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion/Mentions of Mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: At no point did any of Ardyn's plans involve finding himself here, struggling to tamp down his instincts for the first time in--Astrals, how long has it been? He can't even remember the last time he was truly, properly in rut, and now here he is, breathing hard and quite certain he's going to die if he doesn't touch the boy who's curled into a tight, defensive ball in one corner, staring at Ardyn with flushed cheeks and blown-wide pupils.(That doesn't even makesense, he reminds himself, hecan'tdie, not from this, but logic fails to assert itself over the blind, unreasoningneedrising in him.)





	I'm Lost and I'm Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a kink meme prompt for Prompto/Ardyn with spontaneous heat sex, buuuuuut I managed to gloss over the fact that that particular prompt specified alpha!Prompto and omega!Ardyn until I was in the thick of writing it the other way around. So, sorry, original prompter, I hope someone else writes you the alpha!Prompto/omega!Ardyn of your dreams, aaaaaaaaand I'm just gonna leave this here.
> 
> [Notes: Mutual "both in the grip of mating instincts we can't fight" dubcon, some mentions of mpreg but nobody ends up pregnant, also I've never written A/B/O or knotting before and pretty much just picked what suited my purposes from the trope buffet. Enjoy?]

There was a plan in place. Separate the little blond gunman from his companions, make sure he’s equipped to brave the harsh conditions in the heart of the Empire, and set him on the path to find his father, checking in now and then to make sure he actually gets there. Then either Verstael kills the boy and Ardyn leaves his body for the prince to find at some moment that will be appropriately devastating, or, in the less likely but potentially more interesting scenario, the boy manages to get the better of Verstael, and Ardyn figures out where they go from there.

At no point did any of Ardyn's plans involve finding himself in a shack near the Tenebraen border, struggling to tamp down his instincts for the first time in--Astrals, how long has it been? He can't even remember the last time he was truly, properly in rut, and now here he is, breathing hard and quite certain he's going to die if he doesn't touch the boy who's curled into a tight, defensive ball in one corner, staring at Ardyn with flushed cheeks and blown-wide pupils. 

(That doesn't even make _sense_ , he reminds himself, he _can't_ die, not from this, but logic fails to assert itself over the blind, unreasoning _need_ rising in him.)

"You feel it too, don't you?" Ardyn asks, approaching slowly with one hand outstretched, as he would a wild animal. 

"I don't--know what you're talking about." Prompto's trying for a defiant tone, but his voice wavers treacherously and he pauses to swallow hard, Ardyn's gaze locking onto the movement of his throat.

On their first meeting, he’d noticed Prompto was an omega in the same way he noticed his eyes were blue. When he realized there was no bonding mark on the boy's neck, no scent of a mate anywhere about him, Ardyn had been vaguely surprised such a sweet little thing hadn't already been snatched up by an alpha. But then, young people these days seem to be constantly denying the urge to mate, using medication to suppress their heats and ruts. Ardyn's occasionally thought in a vague, distant sort of way that it's a shame for them to spend so much time and effort denying their nature. But then, his own biology's far from natural, and it's been a very long time since he knew the inconvenience of an unexpected rut.

Or, well, it _had_ been a very long time.

Prompto flinches when Ardyn reaches to brush his hair out of his face. The soft strands gleam like gold in Ardyn's fingers and his skin is fever-warm when Ardyn strokes his cheek. Both Prompto's hands come up to lock around his wrist, but instead of pushing him away, he holds Ardyn's hand where it is.

"Don't touch me," he says, and then nuzzles Ardyn's palm.

Ardyn gives him a wry look. "You're sending some mixed signals here, my boy."

"Fuck you, I'm not your fucking _boy_ ," Prompto snaps, the last few words muffled as he lets Ardyn's thumb slip between his lips. Ardyn instantly wants to push further into that wet heat. He tries, he honestly _tries_ to drag his mind back to plans and machinations and a revenge two thousand years in the making, and ignore the part of him that suggests the boy might not be quite so willful or mouthy once he's been properly knotted and bred. 

Ardyn strokes his hand down until it rests on the side of Prompto's neck, fingers wrapping around to brush at his nape. Prompto goes " _oh_ " and starts to untuck from the ball he's curled into, eyes glazing over. His scent is sharp and thick in the air between them, and Ardyn no longer has any doubts as to the state he's in, though he doesn't know if the boy's heat triggered his rut, or the other way around.

"If it's any consolation, I wasn't planning on this any more than you were," he tells Prompto, fingers tracing tiny patterns on the back of his neck.

Prompto sinks into the touch for another blissful second, then shakes his head like a man coming up from underwater, plants both hands on Ardyn's chest, and pushes hard. Crouched on his haunches to bend over him and not expecting the shove, Ardyn falls back, and Prompto scrambles to his feet. He makes it more than halfway to the door before Ardyn catches up and grabs him by the shoulders.

"You're going to freeze to death if you go out there like that," he points out. Prompto's still in his sleeveless shirt and vest, the cold weather gear Ardyn brought for him forgotten in their mutual surprise and consternation. The snowstorm that had been a looming threat when he'd engineered Prompto's fall from the train is in full force now, but the boy’s apparently willing to run out into it dressed just as he is. The treacherous part of Ardyn that's been reduced to pure instinct and desire wastes no time latching onto that as more evidence of how badly this wayward omega needs to be taken in hand, cared for, protected, loved…

"Stop it," Prompto says, and Ardyn realizes he has his hands curled around his biceps, thumbs sweeping back and forth over exposed skin. Prompto's voice and the way his fists are clenched at his sides say defiance, resistance, while the tilt of his neck and the way he lets Ardyn pull him close say _submission_. "It's not your business what I do, you're not--not my--"

_Not my alpha_ dies on his lips as his shoulders slump back against Ardyn's chest, a little whine rising in his throat.

The exposed curve of his neck is an open invitation, one Ardyn could live another two millennia and not be able to resist. He drops his head and inhales, drawing in greedy lungfuls of Prompto's scent. Prompto's cry reverberates between them as Ardyn presses his lips just below his ear and then drags them down to where his neck meets his shoulder. Ardyn's barely able to think coherently over the chorus in his head saying that this boy is for him, telling him to bite, to claim, to _take_.

He nuzzles the spot at the base of Prompto's neck, and Prompto twists his head so his breath falls warm and damp on Ardyn's cheek. "Just--just do it," he pants. " _Please_."

Ardyn doesn't bite down. What he does is spin them around, hands still locked around the boy's upper arms, and propel them both across the room toward the narrow bed against one wall.

Prompto lifts his arms to let Ardyn drag his shirt over his head and wriggles his hips to help get his pants down, gone quiet and compliant in surrender. When Ardyn pushes him forward, onto the bed, he wordlessly folds himself into a presenting posture, lying on his front with his knees tucked up under him and his ass exposed.

“There you are, good boy,” Ardyn praises, reaching to pet his hair and squeeze the back of his neck. Prompto gives another whine as Ardyn’s hand strokes down the length of his spine to the small of his back, then further, to where he encounters no resistance as he presses in with the tips of two fingers. A fresh wave of omega scent hits Ardyn as he probes in further, unsurprised to find the boy already slick and open. Prompto's body knows what he needs--both their bodies do, Ardyn amends, feeling a telltale swelling at the base of his cock as Prompto pushes back onto his fingers greedily, his little moans and whimpers giving way to sharp, urgent cries. 

Ardyn doesn't bother to undress beyond freeing his cock as he kneels behind Prompto on the bed. Prompto takes up a litany of "please, _pleasepleaseplease_ " as Ardyn drapes himself over him, both hands on his ass to spread and hold him open.

The boy’s body accepts the head of Ardyn's cock as eagerly as it did his fingers, and Ardyn pushes forward in one smooth, slow glide until the growing knot at the base of his shaft nudges Prompto's entrance. He can feel the shudder that goes through Prompto’s body as it touches him for the first time. Ardyn pauses to kiss his neck, drag his teeth once more over that spot that cries out for a mating bite. Then he rocks forward again, listening to Prompto gasp and whimper and plead as his body yields itself up to the alpha above him.

"Have you ever taken a knot before?" Ardyn asks, breathing the question into his hair. Prompto just moans and bucks under him, and Ardyn grabs his hips with bruising strength, stilling the motion of his own. "Tell me."

"N--no," Prompto stutters. "'M not--not a virgin, but I've never slept with an alpha in rut. I never--" He breaks off with a cry as Ardyn thrusts again.

“Never wanted to risk being claimed as a mate?” Ardyn finishes for him. “Never wanted a knot keeping some alpha’s seed inside you?”

Prompto keens softly in reply, and Ardyn goes on, working himself ever further into the tight body beneath him. 

“But deep down, you’ve always known you were made for this, haven’t you?” he murmurs, lips against Prompto’s ear. “Known your body was made to be knotted and fucked and _bred_.”

Prompto lets out a sobbing cry, hands fisted in the thin sheets as he rocks back against Ardyn. “Yes, fuck, please I need it, I _need_ —“

His voice breaks as Ardyn finally hilts himself inside him, knot catching and swelling that last little bit to lock them together. 

Ardyn’s hands slide up from Prompto’s hips to wrap both arms around him, pulling him back into the curve of Ardyn’s body. He fucks him with short, powerful thrusts, all the while growling half-coherent things in the boy’s ear about how sweet he is, how well he’s taking Ardyn’s knot, how beautiful he’ll look filled with his mate’s seed. One of his hands presses low on the boy’s flat stomach, and Prompto’s hand locks around Ardyn’s wrist as he sobs his assent, begs in a shaky, cracking voice for Ardyn to give him what he needs.

Ardyn highly doubts he’s even capable of siring children, such as he is. But the primal part of him insists he needs to fuck this omega again and again until he’s sure his seed’s taken hold, won’t relinquish the image of Prompto’s belly swollen with it, full and heavy beyond what it seems like his slender frame should be able to support. He’ll be even more vulnerable than usual like that, but that’s all right, that’s just fine, because he’ll have a strong, cunning alpha there to take care of him.

Ardyn moves his hand down from Prompto’s belly to wrap around his cock, fingers sliding over it in rough, jerking strokes, and it only takes a few moments of that before Prompto comes. He bucks hard, clenching around Ardyn’s cock, and Ardyn growls at the sensation, hips jerking as he chases his own release.

He makes no conscious decision to bite. His orgasm hits, Prompto gasping and shuddering as Ardyn empties himself into the tight clench of his body. Ardyn’s mind goes blank with pleasure, and when it clears his teeth are buried in Prompto’s neck as the echoes of his mate’s cry ring in his ears.

Ardyn holds himself up as Prompto goes limp under him, his knot keeping their bodies locked together. He shrugs out of his coat, finally, and eases them onto their sides, Prompto limp and unresisting as Ardyn arranges them. Ardyn drapes his coat over the boy as he gets them settled; aside from keeping him warm, being wrapped in his alpha’s scent will help keep him calm when the sleepy post-coital haze he’s in wears off. 

Nuzzling absently at the bite he left on Prompto’s neck, Ardyn considers his situation. This was not _remotely_ the plan, but he can work with it. He can hardly send a newly-mated omega off to brave the elements and face danger alone, but he’ll figure something out. The crux of the plan, after all, was always to use Prompto against Noctis, and having the prince’s dear friend mated and docile at his side will surely afford some opportunities in that regard.

Prompto’s hand closes over Ardyn’s where it rests on his waist, dragging it up until he can press a tiny kiss to the back of Ardyn’s hand. Ardyn’s plans scatter and blow apart like chaf on the breeze, every other consideration secondary to keeping his omega safe and warm and sated.

...There’s a possibility this is going to be more of an inconvenience than he initially thought.


End file.
